Mommy
by Magick
Summary: Possibly the only fan fiction written from this PoV... A very sad little story... I hope you like it


Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing, or most of the characters, I do own Miyako Nishami thought  
  
well people, here I am, writing from the PoV of someone I dont think has been used before! the song is 'He Would Be 16' by Michelle Wright  
  
/denotes lyrics/  
-denotes thought-  
  
---===*===---  
/She gets in her car October, Friday night,  
Home from work down 31, passed Franklin High/  
  
Miyako Nishami jogged out the door of her office building. -I should have got out before it started to rain!- She thought to herself, as she held her briefcase over her unruly dark hair. Slight of figure, and not more than thirty, or thirty one years old. The rain splashed on the blacktop of the parking lot, as she opened the door, and dove inside, starting the engine and heading down the Highway 31, the L1 sky pouring rain. This was always the worst part of the drive home, passing by the high school.  
  
/She can see the stadium lights, she can hear the band  
A thousand crazy high school kids screaming in the stands/  
  
The sounds filtered through her iron control, as tears began to sting her deep Prussian eyes. Even the rain could not deter these students from their fun. Slowing down as she passed, wishing more than anything to see the one person she never had. Shaking her head, she sped passed, rainwater flying behind the wheels as she kept on down the highway.  
  
/Quarterback and Homecoming Queen  
Love to young to know what it means  
She goes back in time, oh in her mind it's like a dream/  
  
-I was only 17, and I was the most popular girl in the school- She thought sadly, as she pulled into the garage of her small apartment. -I thought I was invinsible, like nothing wrong you ever happen, then I got pregnant- Running through the rain, her dark hair plastered to her cheeks, the lithe women made her way to her lonely home.   
  
/He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew/  
  
Sitting on the couch, a box of tissues by her side, as she cradled a mug of tea in her hands to fight away the clammy chill of the rain. Her thoughts returned to the child she had lost. -I never got to see him... all I know is that it was a boy, I was too young.-  
  
/It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen/  
  
Most nights she wondered what had happened to her son, she never saw his face, the only thing she knew was the crying she heard, before the nurses took him away. Giving him up had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. For this young woman with a backbone of steel, the loss of her only child still made her cry, on nights like that.  
  
/A child should have a home she knows her folks were right  
She never heard the couple's name just that they were nice/  
  
-I don't regret it... I hope he's happier where he is- She thought, grabbing a soft kleenex from the box at her side, as she stared out at the rain. Ever working, she had never had time for love in her life, not after her son was given up for adoption.  
  
/She wonders if he's taller than his father was  
Does he drive a car by now has he been in love/  
  
Once more lost in the catacombs of her mind, the memories she tried to repress, surging full force back to her brain. -His father was tall... I wonder if he is, or short like me..- She smiles a bit at the thought, wondering what her lost son was like now.  
  
/She shakes back to reality she knows  
Things turn out the way they should be But she just can't help but ask herself, "does he know about me?"/  
  
Forcing herself back to a calm state, she knew she had done the only thing by giving him up. -I could never have taken care of him..- she told herself rationally. But practicallity never did sooth the anguished mother's heart. She lay back, sipping her tea, as she trapped her thoughts behind iron doors, her last thought of the matter, "Does he know about me?"  
  
/He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew  
It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen/  
  
So many nights, Miyako tried to repress her memories, but it never worked. "If only I had seen him once!" she cried to the thin air, shattering the silence of the chill apartment. But still, deep down she knew that if she had seen him, even once, she never would have been able to let him go.   
  
/She never even got to hold him  
And nights like this hurts to miss  
The son she's never seen/  
  
Many a night had kept her thinking about the people that had adopted her son. -They were supposed to be nice.- she thought, to console herself, before laying down on the couch and pulling a wool blanket over her legs, falling into dreams of the past.   
  
/He would be sixteen/  
  
And meanwhile, on the same colony, the Perfect Soldier sobbed into his pillow, for the mother that had abanoned him. The mother that never read him a bedtime story, or held him when he had awoken from so many nightmares. Behind the mask of the Perfect Soldier, was just a scared little boy, that wanted his mommy.  
  
/He would be sixteen/  
  
---===*===---  
ok! ok! that was awful... Im crying, and I wrote the damn thing! Geeez... well, reviews people! 


End file.
